Pleasured by Pain
by Night-Being
Summary: After many years of absence, Madara visits another Uchiha gathering. He has high expectations of his meeting with Itachi. Madara's schemes, however, are about to backfire, for Itachi is no longer the young, frail boy whose will could be bent easily. Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, Uchihacest! [ItaMada] Sequel to Punished by Pleasure.


**_Warnings_** ** _: Uchihacest! Yaoi! Descriptive intercourse between two men! Some minor food play (or more like liquid play.). And some rougher sex. Yeah... Enjoy!_**

 ** _A/N:_** _This is a sequel to_ _ **Punished by Pleasure**_ _. A fic that you can find on my profile. Unlike this one - which is_ _ItaMada_ _\- the prequel is_ _MadaIta_ _!_

* * *

 **Pleasured by Pain**

 **…**

This year it was a wedding. Not just anyone's wedding though. It was a wedding Itachi actually looked forward to and he couldn't wait to see the happy smile on Shisui's face when his soon to be wife would slowly walk down the aisle. Itachi would be standing next to his cousin at the time, being the _best_ best man he possibly could be. Supporting his friend just like Shisui has always supported Itachi.

Shisui's wedding was certainly a ceremony to remember. It was a long planned occasion, another of many events in the history of Uchiha family which would be written deep within the memory of all the present guests - including Itachi. It was a celebration of unity dressed in bright white fabrics and dark blue lace, just like the bride had planned. Shisui's fiancée had a great sense of style. Her choice of colors perfectly represented the elegance and grace of the Uchihas but still managed to hold a soft vibe of a wedding. The hotel which had been booked to comfortably room the ridiculously large number of guests was adorned by many flowers and decorations and hosted the big and – for the Uchihas unusually loud – wedding reception.

Soft, touched smiles shined on even the most stoic of faces, merry atmosphere lingering in the air. Eyes of every person were set upon the happy pair. Even when Itachi was giving his speech, they never stopped looking at Shisui and his beautiful wife; not like the happy pair noticed anything; too busy with lovingly glancing at each other all the time. Even though it wasn't necessary, Itachi still structured the toast so that most of the attention would be switched from him to the bride and groom. It was _their_ day after all. Nothing should disturb the blissfully friendly atmosphere and everyone should properly enjoy themselves.

Itachi swore to himself – and to Shisui – that he too would enjoy the wedding thoroughly and that he wouldn't hide somewhere in the corner right when the opportunity would arise. Itachi didn't blame Shisui for such request, he did that often on family celebrations. Even though simply sitting and observing other people talk and laugh was much funnier activity than one might think, he would drop that for today and mingle.

However, despite doing this mainly on Shisui's request, he did have a hidden aim. _Madara_ – the uncle whom Itachi didn't see for a long time, but never forgot about.

It was said that Madara was busy with his business over the sea and didn't have time to attend any family celebration held in those past years. Itachi didn't know if this was true or not, or if he was pleased with this or not. He remembered well what had happened on Sasuke's twelfth birthday, and even though he didn't think about it often, it was relentlessly reminded to him… _every year_. Exactly on the day he didn't get to see his uncle. Itachi didn't miss him nor did he hold any grudge against him. He didn't really have time to ponder about the past. He had his own duties and goals. He pushed away what lied hidden deep within his heart and focused on everyday life. He didn't feel damaged by what had been done to him. Sulking over it wouldn't change anything anyway. He believed it would be completely forgotten one day.

Nevertheless, today the past caught up to him, and it was going to hit him in the face more obviously than he would even want.

 **…**

"Madara!" fierce roar and Madara's ivory colored dress shirt was savagely grabbed by its collar.

The rough push against the wall of his private hotel room knocked the air out of Madara's lungs and it took him a while to focus on the man who had assaulted him so mercilessly. But seeing his attacker properly only brought a triumphal smirk on Madara's lips. "Itachi, I'm amazed… _you_ , in _my_ room? What brought you here, boy?"

Itachi sneered madly, suppressed rage finally floating on the surface. "Put your games aside. Tell me where he is. Where is Sasuke?" he demanded, voice a little calmer than before, but still heavy with anger.

"You've always been a good big brother, Itachi," Madara praised with a sneaky smile. "Sasuke is in his room. I merely escorted him to the door and then went my own way," he explained and raised both arms so his palms could carefully cover the hands clutching his white shirt.

The fabric was released and Itachi moved one step away from his uncle, face melting into an unapproachable look. "You better stay away from him," he warned.

Madara fixed his shirt and eyed the younger man appreciatively. "It's truly refreshing to see you worry, but I never had any ulterior motive. Well, not with your brother anyway." He carefully scanned Itachi's empty expression before continuing. "You cannot hide behind that blank face, dear boy. Not in front of me. I can see right through you," Madara purred and closed the small distance, "I know you've been worried about my intentions from the start. I've seen you peeking at me. The whole evening you kept your pretty eye on me, thinking I might lure little innocent Sasuke into my room-"

"Don't," Itachi breathed, threat echoing in his tone.

Madara simply chuckled. "…when all I wanted was to lure _you_ in. You were my goal from the start," he admitted and gazed deeply into those cryptic onyx pools lined with rich lashes. Madara couldn't miss how Itachi had matured over the years. When he stood this close, looking straight into his face with no need to bend his neck, Madara truly appreciated the change his dear nephew had come through. So tall, manlike and yet still beautiful.

The younger stayed mute, even when Madara's hand raised and cupped his cheek, thumb being swept over Itachi's smooth skin. Lean fingers of Itachi's hand wrapped themselves around the lifted wrist and Madara's smirk grew wider when Itachi only squeezed, but never pushed him away.

The elder grinned widely. "You still don't trust me, do you?" he questioned. Although Itachi's protective anger seemed to be calming down, his eyes never lost the wariness caused by the intimacy of Madara's touches.

"I have no reason to," Itachi said evenly, slowly beginning to pull Madara's hand away.

The uncle wasn't pleased with the sudden cold approach. This wasn't what he had seen in his nephew only a minute ago. Itachi was full of fire and vigor, but he hardly showed any of it. Madara remembered how Itachi had swooned under him those many years ago, how he moaned for him while his ass clamped around Madara's cock. The frail mythic creature had grown up though, from a delicate boy into a strong and gracious man. Madara wanted to unravel the layers of Itachi's distant personality and taste the same diversity of sensations he got to savor the last time. And he knew exactly how to achieve that…

"Well… Perhaps you're right. I might pay Sasuke a visit when you're gone after all," Madara began to provoke, "You cannot watch over him the whole night, can you? Or would you rather sit by his door for hours? Tired, with your eyes half closed… And then have Sasuke question why would his dear older brother suddenly act like a guard dog?"

"You will not lay a hand on Sasuke!" Itachi countered with another warning. Despite Madara's words his voice stayed steady, he wasn't a fool and very much realized that his uncle only tried to evoke another lively reaction.

But Madara wasn't yesterday's either, he hadn't anticipated much of a response anyway. He had his own plan and he knew how to play the game of an Uchiha vs Uchiha. "Let me make this easy for you then," he smiled, a grin that was far from a joyful gesture, "you can stay here with me tonight. Keep an eye on _me_ and make sure I won't do anything you wouldn't approve of."

"Stop with this charade. What do you want from me?" Itachi said flatly, seemingly not very interested in Madara's company. But the uncle knew better, he was very much aware of the jitters Itachi felt when they got close. The more calm Itachi got the more was Madara's behavior affecting him. Madara saw it all, hidden behind the veil of blank darkness in Itachi's gaze. His nephew was attempting to keep himself relaxed more than was actually natural.

On the surface, Itachi kept his cool façade, fitting so perfectly for an Uchiha, but on the inside it was a whole different world. World Madara desperately wanted to explore and exploit. He saw only a glimpse of it and he instantly fell for this new, grown up man. A vicious smirk flickered over Madara's face when he imagined how Itachi's suppressed emotions could backfire and be shaped into anything; starting with anger and ending with lust. Madara was obviously aiming for the latter.

"Stay with me tonight, boy." Madara settled with a simple request, but his lips spread into a grin that suggested much more. "You won't regret it."

There was a flash of fake disgust in Itachi's eyes before he moved towards the door. For a moment Madara thought his nephew would abandon him, but then Itachi reached for the key and turned, locking them both inside. The key went into the inner pocket of Itachi's suit and he was once again facing his uncle, expression dead calm.

However, if Itachi thought that Madara couldn't decode any of those tiny hints that were constantly thrown all around them, then he was awfully mistaken. Madara could read him like a book. They weren't that different when it came to the most primal preferences after all. But unlike Madara who indirectly put his perverse tasted on display, Itachi concealed them completely, afraid of what effect it might have on people around him – mainly Sasuke.

Madara fished out two glasses out of a cabinet and chose one bottle of an expensive looking whiskey from a bar next to it. He poured himself the first one and then looked at Itachi who was still standing in the middle of the room. "How are your studies going? I've heard that you're graduating from the university soon… and with the best results, of course," Madara began the conversation casually, as if the whole ordeal from before was forgotten and Itachi was there merely to talk.

"At the end of the next month," Itachi answered and accepted the second glass that Madara had poured and was now handing to him.

Bringing the golden liquid to his lips Madara took a sip and for a moment let his lazy onyx stare linger on Itachi's form before speaking up again. "Come work for my company. I can guarantee you a top position."

The younger shot his uncle an aggravated look, then gazed down into his glass. "I don't need any favors from you," he said and emptied the glass at once, immediately reaching for the bottle and pouring himself another dose.

Madara chuckled at the eagerness, not baffled by the refusal. He didn't expect Itachi to say ' _yes'_ anyway. Not right away at least. "It's not about favors. I've heard about your school results and you're good. I need people like you in my company. Smart people. We both know that you won't have a chance to find a decent place here. You don't really want to end up being an office rat. Locked for hours in a tiny booth in stale room with no air-conditioning. You want more… I know you do. And I can give you the opportunity," Madara stated and by the brief moment of silence coming from Itachi he was sure he hit the nail. He could see how tempted Itachi was, how he was slowly starting to think about the posh life of a top businessman in another country.

Madara knew that Itachi desired to prove himself and he was deadly serious about the offer. To have someone like Itachi working for him would be like winning a lottery. He was gifted and sharp – a true Uchiha – someone who would dedicate his life to serve what he believed in.

Itachi shook his head mildly and propped his hip against the counter they stood by. "My father…"

"Your father is a chief of police headquarters. What support he can possibly give you?" Madara interrupted his nephew harshly, "You study business… _marketing_ … you want to play a bigger game than some dumb blathering with fat officers. You have skills and you're able. I mean it, Itachi, come work for me and one day I'll make you the most powerful man of the whole eastern coast."

Madara stepped closer, forcing Itachi to turn towards him. He caged him between the counter and his chest, yet he could no longer play the intimidating game with him. Itachi stared right back into his eyes, firmly and without hesitation.

"If I go, you'll leave Sasuke alone," Itachi declared in the end.

Madara snorted. "What does your spoiled, bratty brother have to do with this? Who would want _him_ when they can have _you_? I could see you fitting so nicely into my world. You are the perfect candidate for the next CEO." He eyed Itachi with a smirk, dragging his eyes all over the young man's form.

They stood still, their chests inches apart. Madara noticed how Itachi's features twitched from time to time. It seemed he would still need some more practice to keep his poker face in check. To add the last drop into Itachi's cup of patience Madara leaned forward. "We can have so much fun together," he whispered slyly and to his mild surprise Itachi didn't move an inch from the position nor flinched at their closeness. He just stared stubbornly back at him.

Letting his eyes slide down Madara observed Itachi's alluring lips, he taunted him for a moment. Not giving any hint of what he would do. He could easily lean for a kiss now, but he wanted to tease his nephew for a while longer. Slowly, Madara distanced himself again and never letting his gaze fall of Itachi's face he finished the glass of whisky he was still holding. Madara placed the empty glass aside and it clanked against the wood of the polished counter.

The heat between their bodies grew and the tension was now almost tangible. Madara's heart was beating faster than usual – the alcohol taking its toll – but he could still maintain a certain calm posture. Unlike Itachi, whose breathing became if only slightly labored. He might have been a man, but he still lacked the right experience in some fields. Madara couldn't be more tempted to teach his charming nephew everything about the life that he knew.

A hand moved unexpectedly.

Marada curiously quirked an eyebrow and looked at Itachi whose hand slithered into Madara's long mane. Fingers balled into fist and took a handful of Madara's hair, causing a sensual pinch in his nape. He let out a soft breath mixed with a small chuckle and then allowed Itachi to bring their faces closer again. His nephew seemed to be fighting against some moral code he still held inside. The hand in Madara's hair tightened its grip and Itachi's gaze hesitantly strolled down Madara's face, landing tentatively on his lips which were tugged into a lopsided smirk. Madara couldn't feel more victorious at the moment.

And then his insides fluttered and the cocky smirk was erased from his mouth with a passionate kiss. Lips so soft it should be prohibited to use them thawed into his own and he couldn't hold the animalistic growl from vibrating inside his chest. Madara returned the gesture heatedly, his free hands immediately beginning to blindly play with Itachi's tie. He loosened it while drowning in the distracting connection. God damn it! Who would guess Itachi was one of the kissers that could melt your knees and turn your legs to jelly.

Madara's fingers deftly worked on one button after another. The loosened tie was put aside for now and Madara was focusing on undoing Itachi's perfectly fitting dress shirt. One by one until a stripe of naked and perfectly chiseled chest was shining between the parted fabrics. Madara felt the hand in his hair tug and they parted from the kiss. He didn't waste a second to move his lips down Itachi's jawline and towards his neck. He bit down roughly and earned himself another harsh pull on the fisted strands.

A smirk flashed against the bite mark and Madara sank his teeth a second time, rounding his lips around he began to suck, mercilessly drawing blood to the surface to create a shiny bruise. How Itachi would explain that, Madara did not care. He teasingly lapped at the swelled flesh with his tongue, purring at the sublime taste of Itachi's skin.

An annoyed growl and Madara was forcefully shoved away. He immediately grinned at his nephew and licked his lips provocatively. The fierce look he got back caused almost a painful tingle of lust in his abdomen. There was the vigor Madara wanted to see, finally beginning to bubble up to the surface. Now Madara knew that he was in for a ride.

Both Itachi's hands fired and he cupped Madara's face. Not in a matter people in love did though, but more as a threat that should something similar happen again, he would… _Actually_ , Madara was rather interested in what Itachi would do. He pushed Itachi's hands away and swiftly went for another passionate kiss. Their lips created bruising connection and Madara began to distract Itachi with unzipping his pants, wanting to draw out some kind of a reaction to confirm that Itachi was getting as horny as Madara already was.

A hand moved promptly and grasped a handful of Madara's hair once more. Itachi pulled at the held strands with all his might while his other hand wrapped its fingers around Madara's neck and squeezed. The elder choked and was forced to part the kiss. One rough pull on Madara's hair and just the right push into his body and Itachi brought his uncle down on his knees. Madara managed to grasp Itachi's hips and slow down the fall, but even if he liked it or not, he was now inevitably kneeling in front of Itachi's tall form.

Madara sneered up at the stoic face. He tried to escape from the hold that was still present around his neck and in the back of his head. However, the grip was too strong and determined and thus Madara was forced to wait until his surprisingly capable nephew would release it on his own. Madara had never expected for Itachi to react in such violent way, but he would lie if he said that it didn't excite him.

Eventually, Itachi did release the hold around Madara's neck and parted his already unzipped pants, then pulled down his black boxers and let his yet flaccid length slip out. Delicious, musky scent of Itachi's flesh tickled Madara's nose and he felt his mouth instantly salivating. The way Itachi proceeded and handled him was more than thrilling. Madara wasn't very used to being dominated. No-one really had the guts to dare, or possessed the authority over him, but seeing Itachi's cool approach to all this sent shivers through Madara's spine. He found no shame in submitting for a man who showed such power.

"Open your mouth," Itachi said coldly and caught Madara's chin, running his thumb over Madara's lower lip. Showing that there was no room for defiance Itachi pushed the thumb into Madara's wet orifice even before his uncle would have the opportunity to decide whether he wanted to obey the command or not. He brought Madara's face under the tip of his length, the gesture clearly suggesting what he wanted.

Madara grabbed Itachi's hips, ready to give his relative a proper blow job, when another item was brought into his field of vision. A bottle of whisky they both had had a glass from hovered above Madara's face. He glanced at it in surprise. Itachi began to slowly move it more and more into horizontal position until a small amount of golden liquid slipped out and trickled down Itachi's flaccid cock. Immediately catching on what Itachi was going for Madara stuck out his tongue and licked the wet path that stayed behind. The alcohol pleasantly shivered inside his nostrils and itched in the back of his throat.

A flash of a triumphal smirk flew across Itachi's face and he tilted the bottle again. This time a fair amount was poured over his cock. Madara - already waiting with tongue stuck out - watched the liquid sinuously rush down Itachi's shaft and felt it fill his prepared orifice. Some of it flowed past his lips and over the jaw, then further down his neck and neckline. Madara didn't care. The sight of Itachi getting high with the control he now held over his elder was addictive.

While Madara was getting tipsy from the doses of whisky that sinfully streamed down Itachi's cock and then down Madara's throat, Itachi was getting drunk on the power that he had won by this dominative gesture. His onyx gems gazed down at his own cock which was being worshipped by luxurious alcohol and the tongue of an all-powerful man almost twice his age. Madara lapped at the whisky hungrily, teasing and tickling Itachi's growing length. It didn't take long before Itachi began to develop erection that no longer let him play the alcohol game properly. He put the bottle back on the wooden counter and brought his hand into Madara's hair.

Immediately, Madara took Itachi's hardness into his mouth, swallowing almost the entirety of his cock. He began to suck skillfully, making Itachi's hips twitch and buck forward. A first few sighs fell off Itachi's lips and caused a shiver in Madara's abdomen. He knew he was good at doing this, but hearing his nephew enjoy it was still better than if he would hold all the delicious sounds inside. Madara moved his head back and forth several times, dragging his lips over Itachi's length and sucking just at the right moments.

Itachi's hand tightened its grip on Madara's hair and several more heavy sighs fell off his parted lips. Madara looked up, never stopping with sucking on Itachi's cock thoroughly. Their gazes met and the elder could clearly see the sparkle of lust that lit up Itachi's bottomless onyx. The corners of Madara's lips tugged up somewhat and he returned the needy stare with his own mischievous one. Madara let the cock slip out of his mouth with a plop and gave him a few strokes with his hand instead. His smirk grew as he saw Itachi push away a building sneer, obviously unhappy at the loss of Madara's wet mouth.

Suddenly, Itachi shoved him away and Madara ended hitting the floor with his butt. It wasn't hurtful as he had been already kneeling before, but it was degrading. And watching how Itachi merely walked past him and continued on his way towards the fridge Madara began to sear. He attempted to chase away the humiliation with a sarcastic chuckle. "Have you got no manners?" Madara uttered and propped his palm onto his knee so he could stand up. But got instantly floored back down with Itachi's stern command.

"Stay!" the young man said and Madara's eyes darkened dangerously, he pierced Itachi who was bent over the fridge searching for something with lethal stare.

"You're ten years too young to talk to me like that," Madara retorted, but to his surprise he indeed stayed seated on the carpeted floor.

Itachi's rough handling irritated Madara in the most delicious kind of way. On one hand he wanted to spank the shit out of his cheeky nephew for treating him so disrespectfully, but on the other he wanted to succumb to the dominance that resonated from the man. Itachi was by no means the frail boy who swooned for him those years ago and Madara loved that he could experience this new grown up part of him.

Madara heard Itachi clank with some glass and then rustle with more stuff in the fridge. He had no idea what his nephew was doing back there, but soon Itachi turned around and was heading back to Madara. The elder eyed the young man appreciatively, noticing that Itachi didn't even bother to cover anything that Madara had uncovered before – meaning the hardness he was still sporting swung in front of him with every new step.

Itachi knelt down; his eyes fixed with Madara's. The uncle ignored everything else and held the younger's stare provocatively, with the corner of his eye he saw as Itachi placed something aside, but he wasn't allowed to see what it was for his lips were instantly claimed into a rough kiss. Their mouths bruised each other and both Itachi's hands wandered back into Madara's hair. As Madara was sitting on the floor he felt Itachi straddling above him. A flash of lust hit his abdomen at the thought of Itachi riding his cock, but that was soon chased away when Itachi parted the kiss and with several precise and forceful moves turned Madara around and coerced him to lie on his stomach.

Growling with exasperation Madara turned his head to look up at his rude nephew who by sitting on Madara's butt prohibited him from shifting back. He wanted to bark at him and discipline that brat, but could only gasp when Itachi attacked his suit and shirt and began to violently drag it down from Madara's shoulders, undressing his uncle. Several buttons were torn away and then Itachi managed to discard his uncle of the suit jacket. He threw it away and left the dress shirt crumpled around Madara's waist. Madara felt his chest and nipples being scraped by the carpet. It seemed Itachi wasn't going to be the only one with carpet burns after this. Madara groaned when Itachi's teeth attached themselves on the back of his shoulder. He pushed his ass up and Itachi rolled his hips back into it, then sighed into Madara's ear, his breath fanning over Madara's cheek.

The black mane spread on the floor was once again grasped by Itachi's firm hand and Madara's face was turned to the side, his exposed ear kissed and licked. Madara gasped when a jolt of pleasure sent his mind involuntarily spinning. The feeling of being completely overwhelmed drowned him. Itachi's weight, although not really enormous, pushed his crotch down into the hard floor and mercilessly sandwiched his erection between his own pelvis and the carpet. It created just enough friction to stir his rage and desire at the same time.

Madara's body began to jerk when Itachi littered his exposed back with rough bites. He felt like a prey being held down and feast upon by a predator. Every harsh nib sent a jolt of pain through Madara's skin, but as the feeling rippled through his body, it magically changed into pleasure. He was always a little sadistic, true. Madara wriggled with his ass to taunt Itachi's length, he knew that the naked hardness was scraping over his pants. Itachi responded with a quiet groan and grinded his hips into Madara's clothed butt.

The elder felt as Itachi's entire weight lied down on him and his deft hands sneaked under Madara's hips and towards the button on his pants. He raised his hips to give Itachi more space. The agile fingers undid his trousers and slipped inside, immediately wrapping around his stiff length. Madara moaned deeply and pushed his hardness more into Itachi's hand, pinning the man's palm to the ground with his pelvis. He didn't give a shit if Itachi wanted to jerk him off and began to move on his own, fucking Itachi's hand instead.

Madara heard how his nephew huffed and then withdrew his hand unforgivingly, the elder growled in annoyance at the loss of friction, but by that time Itachi was already pulling down Madara's pants along with boxers to expose his ass. Soon the elder felt the mild air of the room hit the heated skin on his lower cheeks. Itachi paused back there and Madara almost broke his spine when trying to see what the insolent punk was doing. Both of his ass cheeks were groped and kneaded, then parted harshly. Madara hissed and balled his hands into fists.

A sound of clanking reached his ears and he turned his head to the other side to find the source. There was a bowl with ice cubes and Madara saw how Itachi's hand just retreated from there. He tensed, already knowing why Itachi was no longer straddling Madara's ass, but was sitting firmly on the back of his thighs. Madara moaned huskily when he felt his ass being spread again, one hand colder than the other. Then a tickle of Itachi's long ponytail made his muscles flutter. But all that was nothing compared to the feeling of the ice cube sliding along his crack. If he hadn't had a faint blush before, now it was definitely there.

A low cry reverberated in Madara's chest when he realized how exactly Itachi was using his mouth now. Only the image of the sight so erotic that his cock twitched and tingled. He felt the ice melt against his skin, the drops trickled down on his balls and soaked into the fabric of his underwear. He gasped at the soft flutter of Itachi's hair teasing his ass and pushed his hips higher. The sensitive skin of his wrinkled hole grew numb from the cold and Madara appreciated Itachi's creativity with another deep cry.

Madara faintly noticed Itachi reaching for another small piece of ice. He held his breath, prepared to be hit by that wave of chills. This one didn't feel as intense as the first one, he had to admit. It still felt nice though and he enjoyed the wetness creeping between his legs. That was until Itachi began to push the cube inside him. Madara choked on a cry and his body jerked when the freezing wave fanned over his entire skin. The ice melted almost instantly among his hot walls. It was strange to feel something being forced in and then experience how it slowly changed consistence and practically vanished right inside of him.

The third ice cube was perceived only vaguely, his sensitivity dropping with the numbing effect. Madara guessed Itachi circled around his hole before he pushed the cube in along with his thumb. Only when it got far enough Madara sucked on his breath and gritted his teeth as the frost pinched his insides, he tensed his muscles and locked Itachi's thumb in one place. He heard Itachi groan above him and couldn't hold down the triumphal smirk. "Can't wait to thrust inside, huh?" Madara chuckled and Itachi wriggled with his digit in revenge. He got a surprised cry and another chuckle out of his uncle. The contrast of Itachi's finger was pleasant and Madara regretted the moment Itachi decided to pull it out and instead stuff two more ice cubes inside.

The weight on the back of his thigh shifted and Madara crooked his head to observe as Itachi stretched his hand to reach inside an open cupboard. He fished out a small red bottle and settled his weight back; the ice slowly melting inside Madara's ass. All he could do now was lie and wait for Itachi to apply the prepared lube. It felt strangely warm after the short ice play and Madara hummed when Itachi massaged his entrance thoroughly. But then he felt a tip of something too warm and soft for it to be a finger prod at his hole. Madara wasn't given a second to protest and Itachi was already filling him up.

"Fuck you," Madara gritted out and tried to release his muscles to prevent Itachi from hurting him severely. The numbness reduced the pain immensely, leaving only an incredible perception of being very thoroughly stretched. The feeling surged within the entire length of his spine. It didn't take long for Madara to hear Itachi's satisfied sigh as his pelvis connected with Madara's asscheeks. If Madara thought that his nephew would at least give him an opportunity to catch his breath though, he was awfully mistaken.

Itachi began to move immediately, slowly at first, but after only a few plunges he misused the opportunity of Madara's muscles loosening up and thrust harder. It earned him several curses and choked screams. Madara hated and loved the burning sensation of his ass being violated like this. He usually was the one who reveled in dominating his partners, but he couldn't help but admit that being on the receiving end wasn't half bad too. In fact, judging by Madara's own twitching cock, it was rather maddeningly sweet.

Madara felt as the position Itachi had arranged him into allowed his cock to prod just the right spot that made Madara's hips shudder. The pleasure was so strong it took his breath away and forced all the screams and cries the uncle wanted to hold in out. Madara could feel the impact of Itachi's thrusts all the way in his chest and throat, as if they were shaking with his entire world. He balled his hands into fists and then clawed at the carpet, his nails scraping the rough fabric which scraped his chest and stomach in return. Itachi moved above him, breathing heavily and groaning from time to time. The slaps could now be heard all over the room and if someone would listen closely behind the door, the sounds of sex would reach them too.

The utter despise Madara now held towards the young Uchiha was growing simultaneously with the pleasure and excitement that the fucking brought him. He cursed the fact that Itachi could make him tremble and succumb to the unbelievable desire. And he loathed that his young nephew possessed stamina that could force all the shameless cries and moans out of his lungs. The pistoling was damn incredible!

However, all the effort and work was starting to take its toll. Madara felt a few drops of what he thought was Itachi's sweat fall on his naked back. His nephew stopped and soon there was a sound of pile of fabric hitting the floor somewhere on Madara's left as Itachi finally took off his own suit and shirt. The uncle wanted to use the opportunity and reach for his own cock to give himself some very much needed stimulation, but the moment he raised his hips and aimed his hands into the direction, Itachi snatched his wrists and pinned them on each side of his torso.

Itachi began to fuck him again and all Madara could do was groan in frustration when the intense pleasure fired into heavenly heights. The uncle distantly wondered if Itachi realized just how precise his thrusting was. The impact was now so intense that Madara wouldn't even distinguish if an orgasm hit him. It was all just a little too much and the gratification reached almost a painful and unbearable level. Itachi was uncontrollable and Madara was gritting his teeth to the point his jaw burned while his sight was slowly turning white. He felt drool slipping from the corner of his mouth when he eventually left his lips apathetically parted and his cock burned with need for touch of something cool; the carpet not being the most pleasant flooring anymore.

As if all that wasn't enough, Itachi began to plunge even harder, his moves becoming erratic and chaotic as he was most likely nearing his release. Madara's whole body rattled at this point and he struggled to even breathe and keep his muscles calm. He couldn't perceive anything around him but the ruthless thrusts that kept abusing his ass and prostate. For a second he thought he saw a while flash of pure ecstasy and even faintly heard Itachi's long groan. The body above him went still for a second, then a few shallow plunges and Madara's insides were filled with freshly spurted cum. He felt his ring muscles going numb and was sure that he wasn't going to let anyone fuck him for a while now. But hell, it was worth it!

Madara gasped for air when Itachi's weight fell down on him. His nephew lied atop of his back for a moment before he lifelessly slid on the carpet next to him. Madara's body was free at last. He struggled to get up, but eventually managed to collect his broken flesh from the floor. Madara stood up and untangle his limbs from every clothing he had left, then went to get himself a towel. When he returned and sat on the edge of his bed, Itachi was still on the carpet; lying on his back and breathing heavily. His skin was covered with drops of sweat that glistered under the artificial light and his cock hung loosely from his opened pants, the erection long gone now. It was definitely a new sight that Madara found worthy of remembering, seeing Itachi so spent and sated.

Nevertheless, there was still another length that needed to be taken care of.

"Itachi," Madara said softly to catch his nephew's attention. Itachi's face turned towards him slowly and Madara unrolled the towel and revealed his departing erection. Without a protest Itachi got on all four and crawled his way towards the elder.

Madara hummed in appreciation when Itachi knelt between his legs and automatically began to provide him with a thorough blow job. "We're surely going to have a marvelous time together," Madara breathed out huskily and felt the blood returning into his cock.

He watched as Itachi's pink lips rounded his girth and sighed every time they slid down and the wet orifice swallowed a considerable part of his length. Itachi fisted Madara's shaft around the base and kept sucking while moving his head back and forth. Madara took a handful of Itachi's hair in return, feeling the orgasm approaching swiftly. It wouldn't be half as intense as the stimulation of his prostate, but it would definitely be a sweet dessert after the main event.

Madara urged Itachi's movements, tightening his grip on the raven strands as the pleasure build up. The heat that was previously coursing through his entire body gathered in one single place and Madara felt his abdomen muscles tightening and his cock throbbing as he orgasmed and spurted the load right into Itachi's mouth. The younger took everything without complaint and only when Madara released his hair he moved away, breathing heavily through his nose.

The uncle gazed down at his still exhausted nephew and cupped his cheek, making Itachi look back at him in mild wonder. Madara swept his thumb over Itachi's lips, then coaxed him to open his mouth. Itachi did so obediently and Madara purred in appreciation. He swallowed… All of it.

"...so much fun," Madara whispered for himself and played with Itachi's tongue. "You won't even miss your bratty little brother."

There was a flicker of silent agreement and resignation in Itachi's eyes before he closed them and placed his head on the inner side of Madara's thigh, resting.

* * *

 _Don't be shy and leave a review! ;)_


End file.
